Crystal Palace FC Squad, 2013-14
The 2013–14 season is Crystal Palace's first season back in the Premier League after 8 years. They clinched their place in the top tier with a 1–0 victory over Watford in the 2012–13 Championship Play Off Final. Palace spent eight seasons in the Championship after being relegated from the Premier League in the 2004–05 season. Crystal Palace also competed in the League Cup and the FA Cup. Transfers Crystal Palace announced the release of six players from their academy on 4 June 2013. Bayan Fenwick, Jack Holland, Kadell Daniel, Aaron Akuruka, William Johnson-Cole and Kieran Woodley all left the club having not been offered professional contracts following promotion to the Premier League. André Moritz also left the club by mutual agreement after a new deal could not be agreed. Owen Garvan, Peter Ramage and Danny Gabbidon all signed new contracts while Stephen Dobbie's loan move from Brighton & Hove Albion was made permanent. On 3 July 2013, Palace smashed their transfer record after signing Dwight Gayle from Peterborough United for a reported £4.5 million. Jerome Thomas signed a two year contract with the club in early July. Alex Marrow left the club to return to Blackburn Rovers for an undisclosed fee. Marrow represented the club four times in the previous season. Squad Numbers |nb=ARG |n=1 |pos=GK |eu=y |age= |s=2004 |a=348 |g=0 |e=2014 |f=£0.5M |nts= }} |nb=ENG |n=2 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2012 |a=67 |g=0 |e=2016 |f=£0.4M }} |nb=JAM |n=3 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=26 |g=1 |e=undiclosed |f=undisclosed '' (~ £2,000,000)'' }} |nb=NOR |n=4 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2011 |a=101 |g=2 |e=2014 |f=undisclosed }} |nb=IRL|n=5 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2008 |a=149 |g=6 |e=2015 |f=£0.5M |cap=y}} |nb=ENG |n=6 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2014 |a=14 |g=1 |e=2017 |f=undisclosed |tw=w }} |nb=DRC |n=7 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2012 |a=77 |g=3 |e=2015 |f=undiclosed }} |nb=RSA|n=8 |pos=MF |eu=n |age= |s=2011 |a=115 |g=8 |e=undisclosed |f=£0.6M |notes=Arrived on loan from Fulham in February 2011, permanent deal signed July 2011 }} |nb=IRL |n=10 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2010 |a=86 |g=11 |e=2015 |f=£0.25M |notes=Currently on loan to Millwall }} |nb=ENG |n=11 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2014 |a=8 |g=1 |e=2014 |f=Free |notes=Currenty on loan from Blackpool |tw=w }} |nb=ENG |n=12 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2010 |a=48 |g=1 |e=undisclosed |f=undisclosed }} |nb=ENG |n=13 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=36 |g=7 |e=2018 |f=undisclosed |notes=Arrived on loan from Southampton in August 2013, permanent deal signed January 2014}} |nb=ENG |n=14 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=9 |g=0 |e=2015 |f=Free }} |nb=AUS |n=15 |pos=MF |eu=n |age= |s=2011 |a=116 |g=5 |e=2014 |f=Free }} |nb=ENG |n=16 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=25 |g=7 |e=undisclosed '' (~2017)|f=undisclosed '' (~ £4,500,000)}} |nb=ENG |n=17 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2011 |a=102 |g=39 |e=2016 |f=Free }} |nb=ENG |n=18 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2012 |a=33 |g=2 |e=2014 |f=Free }} |nb=WAL |n=19 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2012 |a=34 |g=2 |e=2014 |f=Free }} |nb=WAL |n=20 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2011 |a=62 |g=1 |e=2017 |f=YS |notes=Currently on loan to Ipswich Town }} |nb=ENG |n=21 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2011 |a=103 |g=1 |e=2015 |f=undisclosed |tw=w }} |nb=ENG |n=22 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=0 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=undisclosed '' (~ £2,000,000)'' |notes=Currently on loan to Barnsley}} |nb=SCO |n=25 |pos=GK |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=1 |g=0 |e=2014 |f=Free Transfer }} |nb=WAL |n=26 |pos=GK |eu=y |age= |s=2014 |a=1 |g=0 |e=2017 |f=£3m |tw=w }} |nb=IRE |n=27 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2012 |a=83 |g=4 |e=2014 |f=Free }} |nb=WAL |n=28 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2014 |a=14 |g=2 |e=2017 |f=£2.5m |tw=w }} |nb=MAR |n=29 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=34 |g=6 |e=2014 |f=undisclosed }} |nb=ENG |n=30 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=29 |g=2 |e=2014 |f=Free |notes=on loan from Stoke City }} |nb=ALG |n=31 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=9 |g=0 |e=2016 |f=undisclosed '' (~ £2,500,000)'' }} |nb=ENG |n=32 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2012 |a=12 |g=0 |e=2015 |f=undisclosed |tw=w |notes=Currenty on loan to AFC Wimbledon }} |nb=UGA |n=33 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2011 |a=2 |g=1 |e=undisclosed |f=YS }} |nb=WAL |n=34 |pos=GK |eu=y |age= |s=2010 |a=14 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=Free |notes=Currenty on loan to Mansfield Town }} |nb=ENG |n=35 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2011 |a=10 |g=0 |e=2015 |f=YS }} |nb=ENG |n=36 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2010 |a=2 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=YS |notes=Currently on loan to Colchester United}} |nb=ENG |n=38 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=2 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=YS |notes=Currenty on loan to Crawley Town}} |nb=ENG |n=39 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=0 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=YS }} |nb=ENG |n=40 |pos=GK |eu=y |age= |s=2011 |a=0 |g=0 |e=undisclosed |f=YS |notes=Currenty on loan to Farnborough }} |nb=ENG |n=45 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2010 |a=0 |g=0 |e=undisclosed ||f=YS |notes=Currently on loan to Gillingham }} |nb=SCO |n=46 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=17 |g=1 |e=2016 |f=undisclosed '' (~ £500,000)'' }} |nb=ENG |n=48 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=0 |g=0 |e=undisclosed ||f=YS |notes=Currently on loan to Crawley Town }} |nb=ENG |n=49 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=1 |g=0 |e=undisclosed ||f=YS }} |nb=ENG |n= |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2012 |a=66 |g=4 |e=2015 |f=Free |notes=Ramage played with the club on loan from August 2011 to January 2012 before signing permanently in August 2012. Currenty on loan to Barnsley }} |nb=SCO |n= |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=17 |g=3 |e=2015 |f=undisclosed '' (~ £500,000)'' |notes=Arrived on loan from Brighton in January 2013, permanent deal signed July 2013. Currenty on loan to Blackpool }} |nb=ESP |n= |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=6 |g=0 |e=2017 |f=£1.7M |notes=Currently on loan to Nürnberg }} |nb=Mali |n= |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=6 |g=0 |e=2016 |f=undisclosed '' (~ £1,000,000)'' |notes=Currenty on loan to Leeds United }} |- |colspan="12"|''Players that left the club during the season.'' |nb=ENG|n=9 |pos=FW |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=19 |g=6 |e=2014 |f=Free}} |nb=FRA |n=23 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=1 |g=0 |e=2014 |f=Free}} |nb=FRA |n=24 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2013 |a=1 |g=0 |e=2014 |f=Free Transfer }} |nb=ENG |n=26 |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2010 |a=10 |g=0 |e=2014 |f=YS }} |nb=ENG |n=37 |pos=MF |eu=y |age= |s=2012 |a=1 |g=0 |e=2014 |f=Free }} |nb=WAL |n= |pos=DF |eu=y |age= |s=2012 |a=11 |g=0 |e=2015 |f=undisclosed }} Staff *'Managers:' Ian Holloway (until 23 October 2013) Keith Millen (caretaker, until 23 November 2013) Tony Pulis (from 23 November 2013)